The Day of Love
by StickLad
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are finally going out. It has been 3 months, and both are finally ready to confess their love...Will they have the courage? And who is trying to ruin their relationship? RavenXBeastBoy StarfireXRobin. Dedicated to RaeRox COMPLETE
1. The poem

**A/N: Alright, I just had this great idea for a story and I just had to write it! Let's begin it!**

Beast Boy opened his eyes to awake from his deep slumber. He sat up and looked around his room. Piles of clothes are lying around his room and games and toys are thrown around the room too. The young green changeling got up from his bed and got dressed in his black and purple jumpsuit. He put his gray belt on and combed his spikey green hair. Then he looked at the clock. _10:00 a.m._ it read.

He went into his bathroom and put on some cologne. He opened a drawer in the bathroom to reveal a picture of one of his fellow titans. He sighed. She had short, purple hair and beautiful indigo eyes. Her name was Raven.This was the picture of the first date they went on.

_Flashback_

"_Raven, will…You go out with me?" Beast Boy'slight green skin was now a puke green. "You're asking me?" Raven said a little surprised. Beast Boy nodded and gulped. He waited for the worst. Raven looked into Beast Boy's dark green eyes. "I'd love to go out with you Beast Boy." Raven blushed. Beast Boy grinned. He grabbed Raven's arm and ran to the nearest pizza place._

_End flashback_

Beast Boy put away the picture and left the bathroom. It had been 3 months exactly to that day. Today was Valentines Day. Today was the day he would confess his love to her. Beast Boy was as nervous andhe was sweating like a pig. Beast Boy sat down on his desk chair and pulled out a piece of stationary. He would write a poem, confessing his love to his sweet goddess Raven.

**My sweet Dark Princess,**

**My love for you burns without a hint of slowing,**

**And my love for you is stillindeed growing,**

**The day I set my eyes on yours,**

**I knew you were the one,**

**Your intelligence,**

**Your sophistication,**

**Your beauty,**

**Your smile,**

**And so I've come to confess,**

**My sweet dark Raven,**

**That I shall never leave you,**

**Not even, at the end of time.**

Beast Boy put down his pen to read his work. "Not bad, not bad at all…" He thought. "But will it work?" Beast Boy got up and folded the poem and then signed his name. He slowly left his room off to find his love. He slowed. He would need more than a note confessing his love…He would need another gift to please her. He turned and ran to the nearest exit of the 10-story tower, and to the nearest store, making sure that the poem was perfectly safe in his pocket.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven awoke and opened her purple eyes and looked about her room. The room was dark, with dark blue wallpaper and many books on the shelves in her room. She sat up and looked at the clock near her bedside.10:03_ a.m. _the clock said. She yawned and went into her bathroom to take a shower. The only reason she got up this late was because she knew that Beast Boy would be getting up late also. Valentines Day was this day, and she wished to tell her changeling of her undying love to him…But how?

Once Raven left her shower and dressed, she looked upon her many books to see what she could read to pass the time until her Beast Boy came to greet her. She could not find a book that would please her on this day. All her stories were dark, not such a book would please her on this romantic holiday. She sighed. Perhaps meditation would work? She needed to, especially on a day that her emotions cannot be hidden. She went up to the roof of the tower. Once she got up to the windy outside, she looked at the town maybe 3 or 4 miles away by water. Then something caught her eye. Something flying across the water, and it was green…She looked harder. It was Beast Boy, she knew her Beast Boy.

Raven smiled. Off to get a present of something, no doubt. Should she get something for him? What was his favorite thing…Video-games of course! Now what was that one game called…Mega Monkeys 4? Yes, that was it. She constantly heard him talking about it, and Cyborg said there was another one coming out soon. She'd go to the store and find it. It was the least she could do…But she had to meditate first…For 30 minutes…That's should be enough. Raven started chanting her magic words and began meditating…

**Was that a good chapter? I hope it was…I worked really hard on it…Tell me whatcha think! **


	2. Beast Boy finds the perfect gift

**Ok, Chapter 2,**

_**Warprince2000: Ok, Your about to find out!**_

_**SkyMaiden: Thanks, I will.**_

_**Terra: I'm doing more, calm down!**_

_**Teleportal: Don't worry, I will continue.**_

_**Jason Cristerna: Thanks, I worked really hard on it!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Beast Boy was at the convenience store about 6 miles away from the Titan's Tower. He looked and looked for something good for his sweet Raven, but could not find a thing. He sighed. "This is hopeless…" He thought. Then he had a great idea. His green hair moved in the wind from him running as fast as he could to the flower shop. Once he got there, he started looking for the perfect flower.

There were roses, tulips, sunflowers, plenty of flowers to get for his love, only one problem: He needed one that reminded him of her. He sighed. There was nothing there that did. Theses flowers were bright and colorful, while his sweet Raven was dark and mysterious. None of these flowers would work. He sighed and left the flower shop. He kept walking, passing the bank, the library, the video-game store…Suddenly, he looked up.

"THE LIBRARY!" He shouted aloud. People who were walking stared at Beast Boy as he jumped up and down. Robin was walking past the library when he noticed Beast Boy. "Hey BB! The video-game store is NEXT DOOR." Robin said to him. Beast Boy turned around. He knew he looked pretty silly going into the library, when he never did go in there-ever. He blushed slightly. Sadly, Raven and Beast Boy never told their friends about them dating. Whenever they snuck into their rooms at night, and the Titans had caught them, they said they went out to play Dungeons and Dragons, and the Titans seemed to buy it.

"Heh, heh. Yeah, uh- there's some guys in there that want to play D&D, so um-yeah. I'm going in there to play. So LATER!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran into the library. Robin looked very confused, but he didn't mind it much. Robin shrugged his shoulders and went into the video-game store.

As Beast Boy came into the library, he immediately looked for the perfect book. There were tons of books there. There were Nancy Drew Mystery Stories in the Mystery section, Goosebumps in the horror section, The Lord of The Rings in the Action/Adventure section, but there was one book that caught his eye. It was called "A series of Unfortunate Events". On the cover, were 3young children and an old man that was balding that had bluish coloredskin. He picked up the book and read the back. It said that the Baudelaire siblings lead lives filled with misery and woe. It was by a man named Lemony Snicket.

"Sweet! On 11 bucks!" Beast Boy grinned as he ran to go pay for it. As he went up to the Librarian he asked to buy the book. "Sorry, you can only check them out and then return them, 2 weeks later." The Librarian said "But I don't even have a card to check it out! I've NEVER been in a library before!" Beast Boy sighed. "Well, there's a book store down the street that should have it." The Librarian noted. Beast Boy nodded and gave the Librarian the book and ran out to find the book store. Beast Boy ran all the way there, making sure nobody he knew saw him. He ran right in, looked around for the book, grabbed it, and paid for it, all in about 3 minutes. Beast Boy was very proud of himself. He then transformed into a pteradactol andflew all the way back to the Tower to go get his love.

**Whew, that was tough. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I'm trying! It's my first fanfic that didn't have any weird hyper people. Oh yeah, there might be a little RobStar in here. If you don't like them as a couple, be sure to tell me, and I won't put it in. Please r&r!**


	3. VGames and Books

**Sorry about the long update, I was too busy with my other 2 stories. For those of you wondering, my one-shot has nothing to do with this story. Sorry.**

_**TheUbu: Thanks, I'm working really hard on it!**_

_**Lindsey: Yes, BB and Rae.**_

_**RaeRox: Cool, now I won't feel bad**_

_**Warprince: your about to find out!**_

**Ok, Chapter 3**

Raven was looking at all the selection they had. The only problem was that Raven had no idea what console they had. _"Ugh, I'm such an idiot…"_ Raven thought. "Raven? What're you doing in the video-game store?" Someone said very surprised. Raven turned around to see Robin, in his yellow, green, and red uniform. (the walking traffic light).

"Oh um, I'm, uh, meeting someone here." "To do what?" "Uh, play Dungeons and Dragons of course!" "Well, Beast Boy just went into the library, is he gonna join you?" "What is Beast Boy doing in the library?" Raven said a little shocked.

"He's playing D&D with his friends." Robin said. _"Wow, there acting weird."_ Robin thought. "Well anyways, I'll see ya later. Starfire and I are gonna meet at the Melting Pot…Bye!" Robin said, and before Raven could say anything, he was off.

Raven was fed up by not knowing what the console the Titans had, so she just left to find Beast Boy. As soon as she left, Beast Boy ran right out of the library. _"Whoa, Robin wasn't lying!" _Thought Raven. She watched Beast Boy run from the library all the way down to the nearest book store. What was Beast Boy doing? Was he on drugs? Raven just sighed and went back to the tower. Now what was she to do?

Raven slouched into her chair by her bedside. What would she do now? The young teen just sighed again. Then, there was a bang at the door. She got up and opened it. It was Cyborg, and he was sweating like crazy.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Raven said a little ticked at his loud banging. "Erm, just wanted to say…Happy Valentines day!" Cyborg quickly said. "See ya later!" Cyborg said, running into his room. _"Whats **HIS** problem?" _Raven thought, but she didn't let it get to her. She closed the door and went back to slouching in the chair. Again, she sighed.

Raven, again, heard another banging, but not as loud. She got up and once again opened the door. "Hello friend Raven!" Said a cheerful, innocent voice. "Yes Starfire? Aren't you supposed to be at the Melting Pot?" Raven said a little curious. "Truthfully, I do not know where the Melting Pot is…Might you wish to show me where it is located?" Starfire said a little embarrassed.

Raven smiled. Starfire- so innocent. "Ok, you know where the movie theatre is?" Starfire nodded. "Well, its just across the road from there. Theres a sign above it, you can't miss it." Raven said. "Thank you friend Raven!" Starfire answered cheerfully, as she floated away and out the door. Raven closed the door and decided to read a book while she waited. She started reading _Series of Unfortunate events_ _Book: 1._

**Uh oh. Beast Boy just bought that book! O.o What will BB do? R&R!**


	4. Cyborg

**Okay, sorry about the long update. I was finishing up my story 'The Markovs' and I realized that I really needed to update this.**

_**Lindsey: GUSHERS ROOL! M80s really make a watermelon explode…**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: I don't think you're a fan. If you email me everyday then yes, you would be considered a 'BIG FAN' lol. I enjoy your reviews! Keep at em!**_

_**Teleportal: Your going to CA? Cool. I'm going to Key West! YAY**_

_**Moo: yeah it is the best nickname. And its true!**_

_**Warprince2000: updating!**_

_**Blackfire of Tamaran: Cyborg is very nervous! You'll see why later!**_

_**TheUbu: Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Cyborg would have a girlfriend and Starfire wouldn't be so confused all the time.**

Beast Boy was flying home when suddenly his communicator went off. He landed on a building and opened it up. Cyborg was on the other line. "What's up Cy?" Beast Boy said a little annoyed. "Well, uh…It's about uh…Could you come see me when you get back?"

"I guess so, later" "Later" Beast Boy closed his communicator and sighed. He really needed to get to Raven. But, Cyborg **was** his best bud. He'd talk to him, then go straight to Raven. It was already 1pm. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and then flew over the water to the Titan island.

……………………………………

Cyborg sat in his chair. He just got done talking to Beast Boy on his communicator. How is he supposed to get a girl on Valentine's day when she won't even talk to him? Was it because he was a cyborg? That could be it…Or she's a racist…Doesn't seem like her. What if she liked girls? That could be a possibility.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Cyborg sighed and Beast Boy came in holding what looked like a badly wrapped present. "Hey Cy, whats up?" Beast Boy said coldly, he obviously was in a hurry. "Who's the present for?" "Nobody."

"Come on…It's for a girl isn't it?" Cyborg grinned, he loved taunting Beast Boy. "NO!" Beast Boy blushed. "You're a horrible liar." "It's for nobody, ok?" "Who is it?" "Nobody!" "Starfire?" "No" "Terra" "No" "Bumble Bee?" "No!" "Raven?" Beast Boy was quiet for a while. "No, okay? Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"You _like_ Raven?" Cyborg's eyes grew big. "No!" Cyborg almost fainted. "How could you like Raven!" Cyborg said, stunned. "Why do you care if I do or not?"

"Well, uh, she's Raven!" "Whats wrong with Raven?" Beast Boy started to get pissed. "Nothing its just…Well…It's complicated." Cyborg sighed. "Never mind. Go give her your present."

"Uh, you okay?" "I'm fine, just go." "You sure?" "Yeah, she's yours." "Um thanks Cy." "No problem." Beast Boy closed the door to Cyborg's room. _"Whats** HIS **problem?" _thought Beast Boy, but he didn't let it get to him, he was too happy about him in love.

………………………………………

Robin looked at his watch: 2:00. Starfire was supposed to be here at 1. Robin sighed. Of course, nobody could like Robin. Stafire probably went with some other guy. Beast Boy probably, there both so happy…

Robin got up and was about to leave when suddenly…"ROBIN!" Some tackled Robin, hugging him very tight. "I am so happy that I have found the 'Melting Pot'. Friend Raven showed me where you were!" "Uh, Starfire, we should eat now." Everyone in the restaurant was looking at Robin and Starfire together on the floor.

They both got up and sat down on the table. "Hello. My name is Sarah, I'll be your server, how may I help you?" "Yeah, uh, I'll have a Sprite." Robin said. Robin looked at Starfire, she seemed to be trying to figure out how the napkin goes on her lap. "Uh Starfire?" "Yes?" "Tell the waitress what you would like to drink."

"OH! Um, the strawberry smoothie, please?" Starfire blushed. Robin just smiled.

**Well, please R&R! Told ya I'd have some StarxRob, lol**


	5. StarxRob and fondue?

**I'm really bored right now and there's 1 day,5 hours and55 minutes left until The End part 1 premieres on Cartoon Network. (Sigh) I'd wish they'd hurry up…**

**_Teleportal: Its BBxRae, so there are nothing you should be worrying about ;) (Did I just give something away? Hope not…)_**

**_Warprince2000: Do you like; keep repeating what you say in every review? Seems like it._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be sure to give my friends a cut of the profit ;)**

"So, Starfire, uh, how have you been?" Robin asked. _"Great, you totally blew it…Just frigging tell her you love her!" _Thought Robin.

"Um, wonderful. Thank you, Robin." "Uh, sure…Hey listen, there's something I need to tell you." Robin was sweating like crazy. "What is it, please?" Starfire asked. "I…Well…I'lltellyouafterlunch!" Robin said all in one breathe. "Oh, alright then." Starfire said.

_"Oh man, you're an idiot!"_ Robin thought putting the napkin in his lap. "_Why is Robin so the nervous?"_ Thought Starfire. The waitress came back with the drinks and set them down on the table. "Are you ready to order?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, yeah, we'll have the fondue." Robin said, staring at Starfire. "What kind of fondue?" Sarah asked. "Oh um, the one with the pot stickers!" Robin blushed. "Ok then, your order should be out in maybe 10 minutes." "Thanks"

"Robin, why are we going to eat pots with stickers on them?" Starfire asked and \Robin laughed."Pot stickers are this thin piece of bread with meat inside it." "Oh" Starfire blushed.

The rest of the date went pretty smoothly (besides the fact that Starfire kept dropping the pot stickers on the floor. And when she found out she was eating lamb she almost threw up.). After Robin had paid for the meal, they decided to go to the park.

Once they arrived, the sat down near a tall oak tree, which was parallel to the bay, and opposite of the Melting Pot.

"So, Robin. What is it that you were too 'the nervous' to say at the Melting Pot." Starfire asked. "Well, uh," Robin cleared his throat. "I think you are a great person and uh…"

"OH! You think that Robin?" Starfire blushed. "Yeah, and I uh…" "Because I think you are great too!" "Really?" Starfire blushed and nodded her head.

"I also, uh. I love you, Starfire." Robin said, holding Starfire's hands. Starfire's face turned an even redder red than her hair was. "You…You do?" Starfire stuttered. "I love you more than anything Starfire." Robin said, kissing Starfire.

Starfire had no idea what was going on. She pushed Robin's head away. "What are you doing!" Starfire asked.

_Way to go. She's from another planet! For all you know that could mean that you hate her!_ Robin thought.

"It's a, uh, kiss Starfire. It's to show your affection towards someone." "Oh, do you wish too, do the kissing of affection again?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded his head and Starfire almost killed Robin in kissing.

They were both new at this (especially Starfire) so once they let go they were struggling for air. "Uh…that was…interesting." Robin blushed.

"Yes, I like the kissing of affection!" Starfire smiled. "So do I. Especially with you." Robin grinned. Starfire blushed even more and Robin kissed Starfire more passionately than before. Starfire did the same.

**Wow that chapter was really mushy. Anyways, maybe I should change this from general to romance…Don't you? Oh well, there's only going to be a few more chapters…All I'm going to say is, what's up with Cyborg? Please R&R!**


	6. Wheres the fun in this chapter?

**Ok reviews…**

_**SkyMaiden: Yeah, I am really wanting to see it already…UGH! JUST SHOW IT! Sorry.**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: a butcher knife! O.o Don't you dare hurt Raven! SHE IS MY IDOL! Dude I want some pie! Or some baby back ribs….OR A CHURRO! Yum **_

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Beast Boy walked down the halls to see his one true love: Raven. He sighed and suddenly, he noticed something.

"Whoa. I know what's up with Cyborg!" Beast Boy was pretty much in shock as he did the old run around and banged on Cyborg's door. No answer.

"Hey Cy! I know your in there damn it." Beast Boy growled.

Still no answer from him. "Cyborg, get your ass up and open the fucking door! I know your fucking in there, I was just talking to you god damn it" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg opened up the door, just revealing his red eye and a bit of his mouth. His brown skin was now a much paler skin. Was he…crying?

"Uh, dude, you ok?" Beast Boy said, he felt a little guilty for yelling at him before. "What do you want. Go get Raven, you love her after all."

"Yeah, but. You love her, don't you?" Beast Boy said quickly.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy in a shocked sort of state.

"You think I **love** Raven? Of course not, I'm just…not feeling well, that's all." Cyborg lied.

"Ya know, I'm smarter than you think. You like Raven." Beast Boy folded his arms.

Cyborg frowned even more than he was before.

"OK! I LIKE RAVEN! I CAN'T STAND IT! EVER SINCE SHE AND I FIXED UP THE T-CAR I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! HAPPY NOW? HAPPY!" Cyborg yelled as loud as he could.

Beast Boy was kind of shocked by this, so all he did was sigh.

"Dude, why didn't you just say so?" Beast Boy sighed. "Cause you love Raven! That's why! Raven couldn't even like a guy like me! Just look! I'm a stupid cyborg!"

"Well I'll tell you this. Girls do like you. But Raven doesn't want you cause she wants me. I bet if I weren't here you guys would be dating. Now I have to go. See ya." Beast Boy turned around and left, while Cyborg was left to think on his own.

Cyborg sighed. Why couldn't **he **have Raven? It just wasn't fair! Why did shortskinnystupid dumb greenBB get sweet elegant beautiful and mysterious Raven and not tall, muscular, smart Cyborg?

Cyborg just sighed and looked at the clock. 2:00. Cyborg then had an idea. Cyborg wiped away his tears and stood up straight and smiled proudly. He knew just what to do.

**That chapter wasn't particularly long, but the next few chapters will be longer, please R&R!**


	7. Dude, I feel bad for Cyborg

**Laurie: Ok! Reviews! I'm currently playing Pokemon Colesseum! Aren't I stupid?**

**Beast Boy: yes you are!**

_**Lindsey: Presents! LOL That wasn't a particulary cyborg's plan, but whatever.**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: Does that include kissing? (Beast Boy thinks your hot. Raven tackles Beast Boy. Goddess of Mystery tackles Raven) cat fight!**_

_**Teleportal: neither am I! Cy is creepin me out (Cyborg walks in and hits Laurie "I DO NOT LIKE RAVEN!) riiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhht.**_

_**RaeRox: LOL, yeah BB has a...colorful vocabulary**_

_**moo: you'll see what he does soon!**_

_**warprince2000: updating!**_

_**SkyMaiden: Yeah, Raven is awesome. This chapter Cyborg does something, and BB doesn't like it**_

**Laurie: Wow, thats the most reviews ever! 8 reviews in one chapter! O.o last chapter there was only 2! I'm so special! Well, anyways, lets begin!**

Cyborg ran out of the room and started searching for Beast Boy. "Hey BB! Where are ya?" Cyborg yelled down the halls. Beast Boy turned around. He was no more than 200 feet from Raven's room. "What does he want NOW?" Beast Boy thought, as he turned around ran to Cyborg. "Whats up Cyborg?" Beast Boy said coldly, he was being held back by him for too long. Cyborg just turned around and grabbed Beast Boy by the arm.

"Dude! Where the heck are you taking me?" Beast Boy yelled, his arm was hurting from Cyborg pulling him. "Here! I havta show you something!" Cyborg yelled. "Uh, ok?" Beast Boy sighed. "JUST LET GO OF MY ARM!"

Raven sat in her chair and looked at the clock. 2:16 it said. Where was Beast Boy? Why isn't he here? Raven put the book she was reading down. She got up and left the room. She went into the common room, nobody was in there.

Raven left the common room and went to the roof, no one was there either. Raven left the roof and went down the stairs to Beast Boy's room, she knocked on the door...No answer. She knocked again. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "Beast Boy...Where are you?" Raven mumbled. "Did he run away...? I didn't do anything...Did I?" Raven thought, passing Cyborg's room.

Raven stopped and turned to Cyborg's room. What if he knew where Beast Boy was? Raven knocked on the door to Cyborg's room. No answer. She put her ear to the door. Someone was in there, and she could hear talking. She strained to listen.

"Look, dude. I really need to get to Raven. Now if you'd just untie me..." "Shh, someone's behind my door." "Well duh, its probably Raven. RAVEN! IS THAT YOU!" "SHUT UP! WHAT IS THAT IS HER?" "Then she can get me out of here you obsessed freak!" Raven stepped back a bit. Beast Boy was...tied up?

"Cyborg, is Beast Boy in there?" Raven asked, she knocked on the door again. The door opened and someone grabbed her cloak and pulled her into the room. She felt cold lips onto hers, she didn't know who it was, and the kiss was passionate for only the kisser. Raven heard someone gasp. She pulled away to see who kissed her.

It was...Cyborg. Raven's eyes grew big as she saw Beast Boy tied up, he was crying too. Raven ran over to Beast Boy and untied him. "Beast Boy, are you ok? Why are you tied up like this? And why did Cyborg kiss me?" Raven asked, turning to Cyborg.

Cyborg had turned around already, and was sitting at his desk. Raven walked over to him and put her arm on his shoulder. "Cyborg, why did you kiss me?" Raven asked a little more demanding. Cyborg mumbled something and Raven didn't hear him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" Raven asked. Cyborg stood up, over towering Raven. "Because...I...I..." Cyborg studdered, Raven never heard him studder before. "Yes?" Raven asked, the suspense was killing her. "I..." "He loves you." Beast Boy piped up, eyeing his cybernetic friend with anger. Beast Boy then looked at Raven, who was wide eyed.

"You...love me?" Raven gasped, she stepped back a few feet. "Raven, we should go." Beast Boy said quickly, as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her all the way to her room, which was no more than 500 feet away. He opened the door, and he and Raven walked inside. Beast Boy then closed the door.

"Why does Cyborg love me?" Raven said, moving her book onto the table next to her. "What were you reading?" Beast Boy tried to change the subject. "Why did he tie you up?" "Because...he knew that if I told you that I...felt something, he would lose you." "But he never had me!And why...you feel something? Is it bad?" Raven said, she got worried. "No, no...It's a good thing. I hope." Beast Boy sighed.

"Well, what is it?" Raven asked "Well...Beast Boy sat down in the chair next to Raven's. He picked up the book and his eyes grew big. "_Series Of Unfortunate events book: 1..._Thats the book I bought for Raven!" Beast Bou thought. "Something wrong Beast Boy?" "How long have you had this book?" "Since just a few weeks ago. Starfire bought it for me." Raven said.

Beast Boy set the book down and held out the badly wrapped present. "Happy Valentine's Day." Beast Boy sighed, as Raven took the present. She undid the present revealing _Series Of Unfortunate events book: 1_. "Oh, I see. Well, now I have two!" Raven smiled, trying to make Raven smile. "I knew I shoulda got you a flower..." Beast Boy sighed.

Raven got up and walked over to Beast Boy. She literally jumped on him and kissed him passionately. Beast Boy did the same back. They both enjoyed it, and they were at it for what seemed like hours. They both let go at the same time because they both needed air.

"I...Love you Beast Boy." Raven said, panting. Raven sat down in Beast Boy's lap and hugged him. Beast Boy was in shock. "She...loves me?" Beast Boy thought. He then grinned from ear to ear and kissed Raven's head. "I love you too, and I always will." Beast Boy said, hugging Raven back.** (wow, OOC huh? Oh well!)**

"But, what about Cyborg?" Raven said, looking up at Beast Boy. Beast Boy frowned. "I'm sure it was just a crazy crush..." Beast Boy lied, and Raven bought it.

**I probably left this story with people wanting more, so I might add another chapter, it all depends on your reviews, so please review if you want more! Other wise this story is done!**


	8. HAIR!

**Alright, I've decided to make another chapter or two. Thanks to you guys. Aw, I feel so special!**

_**RaeRox:OOC means out of character. Do you have microsoft word or word pad on your computer? If you do, then just write a chapter and save it on one of those. Then, x out of it and go to your login page. go to document manager and then load your chapter. Then go to Stories page and click, Guidlines. Say yes to it and then click make a new story and pick your chapter you loaded earlier. To add a chapter, just go to document manager, load your new chapter, and then go to stories, click on your story, and then then go to contents/chapters. Then you add your new chapter. Pure and simple. If you have trouble, just email me. **_

_**moo: Yeah, but you'll never guess what I make Cyborg do! It's hilarious!**_

_**DarkRaven888:OK! I'll update!**_

_**warprince2000: Updating!**_

_**lindsey: ookkkaaaayyyy, updating!**_

_**Teleportal: Alright, I waaaaassss gonna make a sequal, but too bad!**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: Beast Boy: Why can't I have two girlfriends? (Raven slaps BB)**_

_**SkyMaiden: Hope you read this. Yeah I saw it, did you see part three? Trigon got his butt kicked like theirs no tomorrow! LOL**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But their good nonetheless.**

Cyborg sat in his room on his computer. He heard a knock from his door but ignored it. "Cy, come out. You've been in there for at least 3 days." said Beast Boy. He seemed worried. Cyborg, again, ignored him. "Dammit Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled. "You know I can get in there."

"Theres a shock line in here. You can't get in." Cyborg mumbled, but Beast Boy just ignored him. Beast Boy transformed into a fly and went under the door, he was halfway there when the motion detector went off and shocked him. Beast Boy turned back into his human form and he looked like a spoiled sausage.

"Alright Cyborg, just stay like a zombie, I don't care. You can rot all you want." Beast Boy growled. Beast Boy turned to leave but before he could, Cyborg stepped out, smiling proudly like he just won a nobel prize. "Uh, Cyborg, glad to see your out!" Beast Boy smiled, he knew his insulting words would either get him killed or make Cyborg come out.

Cyborg just looked a Beast Boy and then smiled even more. "Hey BB, can I have a stran of Raven's hair?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy gave Cyborg a wtf look. "Y-Your not going to start one of those worship things are you?" Beast Boy took a step back. Cyborg gave a nervous laugh and shook his head. "Not at all, besides, it's a secret of what I am planning."

"Oh, uh, ok." Beast Boy scratched his head. "If it'll make you happy...Sure?" Beast Boy turned and left.

"Hm, part A of plan B is completed." Cyborg grinned.

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. "Great, how am I supposed to get a stran of hair? Why does Cyborg want one anyway? Why am I talking to myself...?" Beast Boy just realized him talking out loud... "Oops!"

Raven then opened the door. She saw Beast Boy and smiled a bit. "Hi Beast Boy, you want to come in?" Raven asked. "Uh, I will, I uh, just need too...Get a stran of- I mean, can I borrow you hairbrush?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"Uh, sure, just...Why?" "Oh, uh, because I lost mine." "Oh, uh sure, I just need to get my hair out of it..." "Oh thats ok." Beast Boy smiled. "Uh, I'll thow them away." "Oh, thanks, Beast Boy." Raven said, handing Beast Boy her comb which had a huge knot of hair in it. Beast Boy embraced Raven and then left. "Thanks!" Beast Boy yelled, as he ran down the hall.

"Something's up with Beast Boy..." Raven thought to herself. She just shrugged it off and then closed the door to her room.

Beast Boy ran all the way to Cyborg's room. Cyborg was waiting outside. "Hey, Cyborg, here ya go...Just don't go smelling it or putting it on a doll or anything..." Beast Boy said nervously. "What, like you did with Terra?" Cyborg laughed, and Beast Boy blushed. "Nu-uh!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Whatever." Cyborg said as he undid the hairs and ran into his room. "Okay...?" Beast Boy scratched his head and ran back to Raven's room.

**Ok, did you like that chapter? please R&R (or else!)**


	9. Friday the 13th!

**Well, RaeRox made me promise to update A.S.A.P. so here I am!**

_**ravnbb2855: Heh, Don't worry, this IS a Rae/BB story, so it's no big deal.**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: k, I read your story, it's good. **_

_**TheUbu: yeah, It is OOC, but BB is feeling bad for Cy, so he'll do what he wants to make him happy.**_

_**SkyMaiden: Part 3 rocks! w00t :-)**_

_**RaeRox: starxrob? I'll try to include it.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd totally pay someone to write my stories so I could play non-stop video-games.**

Beast Boy ran back to Raven's room, with Raven's hairbrush in his left hand. He felt kind of stupid giving Cyborg Raven's old strans of hair, but he didn't want Cyborg to hate him. He knocked on Raven's door to hear a panicked voice saying "Be right there!"

"You okay Raven? You sound scared." Beast Boy asked. "Does she know?" He thought. Raven opened the door, she looked a little disoriented. "Oh, hi Beast Boy." Raven sighed in relief. "Hey, uh, here's your brush back, thanks for letting me use it. Uh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just thought for a second that you were someone else." Raven said, wiping a sweat drop from her fore-head and taking the brush.

"You know, you don't look like you used the brush at all..." Raven said, looking a Beast Boy's hair. "Oh...OH! Well, uh...you see, it must've been from me running!" Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven gave Beast Boy a I-don't-believe-you-look but just shrugged it off. "Well, anyways, you wanna go out tonight?" Beast Boy grinned, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Raven smiled. "Just let me change into something else." She closed the door while Beast Boy sighed in relief.

Robin sat on the couch just next to Starfire. They were both watching a horror movie and everytime the scary music came on she held on to Robin for dear life. And everytime she did, Robin would either not be able to breathe, or blush. **(or both)**.

Once the movie went to the credits Starfire was too scared to leave the couch. "Please Robin! Would you please stay here with me?" Starfire said. Robin just sighed. "Well, Starfire, weren't we supposed to go out?"

Starfire looked outside the window, only to become more paranoid because of the dark. "Please, may we go out when it is not so dark?" Starfire said, with fear in her eyes. "I do not wish to see that man in the mask who can hold his breathe under water for more that anyone can and cannot die from many bullets to his body..."

Robin sighed in frustration. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Robin said as he turned around to leave, but Starfire grabbed his arm and tugged him back to the couch. "AHH STAR-"

"PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME! STAY HERE WITH ME!" Starfire yelled. Robin just smiled and picked up Starfire. "Come on, lets go to your room." Robin said, carrying Starfire and leaving the common room.

"Robin, may you help me with these questions that I saw on T.V.?" Starfire asked, holding tight to Robin. "Uh, sure." Robin said, passing Cyborg's room, which he seemed to be working on something because there were beeping and machine noises roaring in his room.

"Please, what is 'The Justice League?" Starfire asked "The Justice League is like an older Teen Titans and has alot more heroes and they are owrldwide, not just city wide like us." Robin answered, entering Starfire's room.

"Oh, I see." Starfire said, as Robin set Starfire down on her bed and turned to leave. "Wait! Robin. I am too scared. Do you wished to stay with me tonight?" Starfire asked, googily eyed. Robin turned a bright red, but couldn't refuse because Starfire was grabbing Robin's arm and wouldn't let go.

**Ok, DO NOT get any bad ideas. If they just watched Friday the 13th, I don't think she'd want to do anything (besides, this story is rated-T) please R&R! Sorry its too short, but it was even shorter before**


	10. CFCLR?

**Laurie: Okay, sorry, I was gonna update yesterday, but whenever I tried it, my computer froze.**

_**warprince2000: updating!**_

_**RaeRox: Heh, I'm updating. I'll IM you soon! Softball rocks!**_

_**BlackRoses4Raven: OMG, I'm updaing! LOL**_

_**SkuMaiden: Aw crap, how'd you figure it out!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, enough said.**

Cyborg finally finished what he was making, and he was proud. He jumped up and switched on the lights. "Part b of plan b is now complete." He grinned, he left his room to go get something to eat. It had been at least four days since his chat with Beast Boy, and he didn't hate Beast Boy anymore. And he hadn't thought about Raven at all.

It was almost as if he had gotten over her. Almost.

Since Cyborg was well, a Cyborg, he didn't need to take showers, although he had to use deodorant. **(I'm so imformative, huh?)**. When he walked into the common room, he saw Robin look at him and continue to play video-games. Beast Boy didn't seem to hear him enter, and Starfire was sitting next to Robin. And Raven...Well, she gave him an evil look, which made him feel like killing himself, but he pretended he didn't notice it.

When Beast Boy and Robin were finished playing video-games, Robin stood up and walked over to Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg. Haven't seen you around lately." Robin said. Cyborg smiled at him and said nothing. He jumped over the couch and grabbed the remote. He then turned on the T.V. and started watching some sort of Sci-fi channel.

Beast Boy and Raven left the room about 10 minutes later. Going on a date or something probably. He would have to wait until everyone left to be able to work his new machine he was so proud of.

It was 3 hours later that Cyborg noticed that no-one was around. He checked his communicator signal to find that Starfire and Robin were at least 20 miles away while Beast Boy and Raven were at least 12 miles away, and they were coming closer. He would have to work fast.

He jumped up and turned off the T.V. He ran all the way to his room and went in and closed then locked the door.

He grinned at his new machine. It was cone shaped and had Cyborg's technology on the sides, parallel to each other. There were wires going up and down his walls, at least 3 going into 2 outlets. In the middle of the machine, was a glass door, but it was tinted, so you were un able to see what was inside.

This was set in the middle of his room because every good place to put something had already been occupied.

Cyborg smile at his new creation but didn't star long because he checked his communiator to find that Beast Boy and Raven were only a few miles away.

Cyborg walked quickly over to his desk. He grabbed something in a plastic bag, then walked over to his new machine and poured whatever was in the baggy, onto what looks like a small copier embedded into the new machine.

Cyborg then pressed some buttons on the small copier and walked to an outlet. He then plugged in yet another wire into the outlet.

"Computer." Cyborg said loudly. "Begin shut down of all technology except for the CFCLR." You could hear some beeping going on, probably what the main computer did as told. "Password?" The Computer asked.

"612O013" Cyborg said, noting that Raven and Beast Boy had just left Jump city to cross the bay. "Permission granted." The Computer said, and everything shut down, except for the main computer and Cyborg's new machine, the CFCLR **(Ha, like I'm gonna tell ya what that means)**.

Suddenly, the CFCLR almost came to life as Cyborg pressed some more buttons. Cyborg smiled as the machine roared and buzzed as smoke came from underneath the glass tinted doors. After a few seconds of this, the machine slowed down to a stop.

"Computer, turn on all sets of technology that was turned off." Cyborg said. "Password?" The computer said. "612O013" Cyborg smiled. "Permission granted." The Computer said as all the lights came back on.

Cyborg smiled as he unlocked the tint doors and opened the door.

Beast Boy and Raven opened the doors to the Tower, to notice that the lights were off. "What's Cyborg up to this time?" Beast Boy sighed in frustration. "Probably working on some new machine that he made." Raven said. Beast Boy nodded.

Suddenly, the lights came on again and you could hear machines buzzing that were once off **(like the noise your computer makes when you turn it on)**.

"Should we go see what Cyborg is up to?" Beast Boy asked. "No, he'll probably go crazy again." Raven answered. They both shrugged their shoulders and walked up the stairs, heading towards the common room.

Passing Cyborg's room, they heard someone moving about...Talking too! "Is Cyborg crazy or what?" Beast Boy whispered and Raven smiled a bit.

As they were just maybe 20 feet away from Cyborg's room, his door opened and something ran right past them. Then Cyborg followed whatever ran past them.

"Uh, Raven. Did I see what I think I saw?" Beast Boy looked stunned. "I don't know, but theres one way to find out." Raven said, a little paranoid. Cyborg and whatever the thing was that ran right past them, ran right into the common room.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances before running into the common room to see who, or better yet, what was in the common room with Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Raven stopped running to see what was in there. "Oh my god..." Raven gasped. "Dude!" Beast Boy yelped, as he fainted.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! A CLIFF-HANGER! AHAHAHAH! I am so awesome. Please don't sue! The more people that review, the faster I'll update. Oh yeah, if you can guess what CFCLR is, then I'll dedicate this next chapter to you! But you have to guess, or it won't happen!**


	11. Rc

**Hey! I'm back, lets get to it!**

_**StalkerSamurai: Curse me? What did I do?**_

_**moo: uh...Maybe it is...? Heh heh. YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! (erases moo's brain)**_

_**BlackRoses4Raven: Hey! Thanks for puting me into your C2 thingy**_

_**lindsey: evil butt licker...Your so stupid, lol**_

_**Sonadowx: Yeah, your right, but some people have no clue.**_

_**Sky Maiden: Yeah, but some people are very stupid.**_

_**warprince2000: updating!**_

_**TheUbu: LOL, yeah, most people figured it out. I tried to make it a little obvious**_

_**RaeRox: Wow, you almost got it right!**_

**And now, heres the winner of my contest...**

**RaeRox! WOO-HOO! Get jiggy wit it!**

"Cyborg, uh...What is that..._thing_?" Raven said, stepping back. "Oh..This? It's a...uh..."

"A CLONE!" Beast Boy said, jumping up from the ground. "A...Clone? Cyborg, why the hell did you make a clone...?" "Uh...I don't know." Cyborg said nervously. "How did you make a clone?"

Beast Boy then started whistling and was about to walk away when Raven grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Beast Boy. Did you help Cyborg make a clone?" Raven said, a little angry.

"Uh, I seriously thought he was going to make a shrine." Beast Boy said, sweating. "Yeah, uh, meet Rc!" Cyborg smiled. "It stands for 'Raven clone'."

"Really." Raven said, Rc smiled. "Destroy it."

Rc frowned, "Your just jealous because I can show my emotions!" Rc grinned. "Yeah, let's go Rc..." Cyborg started.

"No! Your my creator, that means your my father." Rc frowned. "And fathers don't date their daughters. Besides I don't like you."

"Oh...Damn, I knew cloning was too good to be true..." Cyborg sighed. "Maybe I should just take that offer up with Bumble Bee..." Cyborg grumbled, walking out of the common room.

"Now, more to the point." Rc said, walking over to Beast Boy. "You wanna make out?"

Beast Boy just about fainted. "You...do?" He gulped. "Raven, how come you never want to make out?"

"You never ask to." Raven frowned, she was getting jealous. "Hm, thats because I'm a better person, not some dark goth bitch." Rc said. "BB would much rather like me." Rc closed in to kiss Beast Boy

Raven's emotions started to kick in. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, as she used her powers to pin down Rc away from Beast Boy. Rc got up and used her powers to throw back Raven and then crush her body.

Raven struggled to get free, but it was no use. The more she stuggled the harder it got to breathe. "Well Raven, it looks like I win, and no you die." Rc smiled as her powers almost suffocated Raven when Beast Boy tackled Rc in cheetah form.

"Don't hurt her!" Beast Boy yelled, knocking down Rc and racing over to Raven, who was let go of when Beast Boy tackled Raven. "Oh Raven...I...I...Please don't die." Beast Boy said, as Raven opened her eyes and then fell onconscious.

Beast Boy held Raven in his arms and sobbed, he set her down gently and turned to Rc, who was shocked that Beast Boy tackled her.

Rc got up from the ground and gave Beast Boy a I-want-you-look. Rc gracefully walked over to Beast Boy, she put her arms around Beast Boy who was a little taken by surprised. Raven put her head on his cheast and then looked up at Beast Boy.

"I want you." Rc said, placing her lips upon Beast Boy's. Beast Boy enjoyed the kiss, almost forgetting about Raven. Once Rc let go of the kiss she walked up the stairs and went to the door. She opened the door and turned around.

"If you need me, I'll be in the guest room." Rc smiled, as she left the room.

Beast Boy stood there in shock. He was about to leave the room, when he remembered Raven. "Shit." He gasped, as he ran towards Raven and picked her up. He opened his communicator and tried to call Cyborg, but the line was busy.

"Dammit." Beast Boy grunted as he picked up Raven and ran into the immfirmary. He set Raven down on the bed and ran to the computer. "Great, now how did Cyborg do that thing he does to fix people..." He said outloud.

_flashback_

_Cyborg set down Robin on the bed and tied him up. He went to the computer. "Computer, hook up healing devices to patient." Cyborg commanded. "Password?" the computer asked._

_End flashback_

That would've worked if Beast Boy was the one doing the flashback...Beast Boy finally just decided to guess. "Uh computer...hook up healing devices to patient." "Password?" The computer asked. "Uh..." Beast Boy said. Now what was that password again...? "Er...Waffles?" Beast Boy asked. "Password..." Beast Boy started sweating.

"Accepted." The computer beeped. "YES!" Beast Boy yelled. The computer beeped and wires hooked up to Raven.

"Now all I have to do is get rid of Rc..." Beast Boy said, as he walked out of the immfirmary and headed towards the guest bedroom.

**Well, sorry about the long update, I was too lazy to update. MY BAD!**

**Polls:**

**1)Who do you like better...**

**Raven**

**Beast Boy**

**Robin**

**Starfire**

**Cyborg**

**Terra**

**2)Who do you want to see on this story...**

**Titans East**

**Slade**

**Brother Blood**

**Batman**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Rc or Raven? You choose

Well guys, I'm back! After this, I might update once more, because then I havta move, but whatever...Time for the polls!

1)

Beast Boy: 2

Raven: 3

(and every one else 0)

2)

Batman: 1

Slade: 3

(And everyone else 0)

So I guess Slade's gonn be in here...Okay! Now time for the reviews...

_TheUbu: Yay! I'm doing an awesome job! Huzzah!_

_lindsey: wierdo...yes I know I'm annoying, but what'r you gonna do about it?_

_warprince2000: updating!_

_RaeRox: lol, kill her? I mean...I dunno..._

_StalkerSamurai: Oh for the cliffhanger? Okay...It was short...Really? I'll try to make this one longer._

_moo: funny like a russian monkey! (is it just me, or did that rhyme...)_

_BlackRoses4Raven: Okay! Thanks for the poll Emma! W00t! _

Alright now...Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. However I do own Raven's clone...Because I have no life...Now, on with the story!

**Beast Boy turned the corner and opened up the door to the guest room. He was surprised to see that no one was in there...He knew there was only on guest room, unless she meant Terra's old room...**

**Beast Boy sighed as he opened the door to leave. He was about to walk out when suddenly Rc grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. In no less than a second was Rc on top of him and kissing him. Beast Boy knew he should move, but he was pretty much pined to the bed.**

**Beast Boy did what he thought what he needed to do, he kicked Rc in the stomach, pushing her off of Beast Boy and onto the bed.**

**Beast Boy jumped up and tackled Rc, making sure that Rc wouldn't try to attack him again. Plus, Rc's kissing almost made him forget what he was there for-to make her leave.**

**Rc must've taken the tackle as some kind of naughty way for making out, so she tugged on his shirt, making it rip to show his abs and muscles. Beast Boy blushed as he jumped off of Rc, good thing he wore a belt, or his pants would've ripped off too. **

**Beast Boy dodged a tackle by Rc, who was strangly more agile than Raven, because he had a heck of a time running away from Rc's dodges.**

**"Come on BB, why are you running?" Rc asked as she finally managed to tackle Beast Boy to the ground. Beast Boy struggled to get free, but could not, so he just transormed into a muskrat, and then back to his human form once he got free of Rc's grasp.**

**"I'm running cause I don't like you that way!" Beast Boy yelled, dodging another one of Rc's tackles and jumping to the other side of the room.**

**Rc stop chasing Beast Boy and turned around. "Why?" Rc asked, she looked hurt. "I'm better than Raven, I can do so much more! I can show emotion, I can laugh, I can cry...I can love...Me and Raven may have the same DNA, but I'm the only one with the passion for you Beast Boy..." Rc smiled weakly, with tears in her eyes, and blushing too.**

**Beast Boy stood up, he did not like the way he was feeling. He had feelings for two girls...Rc was right, and he knew that, But Rc wasn't real, she was like a blow-up doll of Raven...Beast Boy was dating Raven, she was there first, and that means that Raven is the one. Rc just had to stop this.**

**"I'm sorry Rc, but I love Raven." Beast Boy sighed, as he stood up and walked out the door. Rc was shocked about what he had said, she knew he was lying. She could see right through him.**

**Rc jumped up and ran out the door. "Beast Boy I know your lying. You have feelings for me...Don't you?" Rc cried as she hugged Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled but then slapped himself. He pushed Rc away. "I only have feelings you because you remind me of Raven. Raven is my love, my one and only...Forever I will love her. And not some clone is going to stop that." Beast Boy said, as he walked towards the infirmary.**

**"You should leave Rc, you don't belong here." Beast Boy opened the door and stepped into the infirmary. He sat down in the chair next to Raven's bed and sighed. "You see Raven? I told her off just for you...So now you have to wake up..."**

**Rc was in tears, she knew Beast Boy had feelings for her, but she didn't understand why Beast Boy left her for Raven. _I am a better Raven!_ Rc thought, _Beast Boy is mine, and mine alone! _Rc walked right into the infirmary and walked right up to Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy turned and looked at Rc. Rc didn't smile, cry, or even frown, she had no emotion. " Beast Boy choose now, and choose wisely. Do you want me or do you want that slut?" Rc asked. Beast Boy frowned even more than he already was. "I told you, I pick Raven. Now leave." Beast Boy pointed to the door, this was hurting him, but he knew it was for the best.**

**Rc still didn't show any emotion, she just turned to leave, but as she was at the door when she turned around. "I loved you Beast Boy, and what do I get in return? You treat me like shit. I hope your happy, because one day your realize that Raven wasn't for you, I was. I was made for you. And your heart will break in two." Rc turned and left.**

**_Technically, you were made for Cyborg...But whatever. _Beast Boy thought. Beast Boy then turned to Raven. "You see that Raven? I did it again...Please, wake up Raven...I don't want to lose you..." Beast Boy cried.**

Well that was an interesting chapter...Please R&R and when I get my computer set up I'll update as soon as possible! Later!


	13. The apprentice

Hey! This is my last update before I move! Now its time for the reviews!

Anime Chick009:sorry its wierd, I'm just a wierd person!

emilyx3: updating!

warprince2000: updating!

TheUbu: I'll try to make it longer since I'm gonna be moving soon

BlackRoses4Raven: Yeah, but who knows who BB'll pick? You'll just have to read...

Prince V: Updating! I'll try to update once more...But I doubt it?

moo: no, I don't think you did...

me: clones suck russian monkeys

RaeRox: Updating just for you!

WindScar8: I'm making Cyborg crazy cause hes madly in love with Raven.

ravenwithemotion: yes...vveerryy interesting...

AddictiveJon: No...Its not very good. But who cares?

Dark Wolf 021: really? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Beast Boy was waiting for Raven to wake up, even if it had been more than 24 hours. Many things were racing through his mind, like, _where did Rc go? _and _Why isn't Raven waking up yet? _Beast Boy hadn't slept either, so he was so tired, but he knew he shouldn't go to sleep, he just couldn't. Or else Rc would come in and god knows what will happen then.**

**Beast Boy soon realized that he had to go...And now. But...he couldn't leave Raven alone. Beast Boy jumped up and held himself looking for what to do. He saw a tv...or was it a microwave? Anyway, he also he saw something that looked like french fries, some wires that hooked up to it...and he also sawwhat looked like a sink...**

**Well, the french fries thingy majigers would probably electricute (so?) him, so he just used the sink. He sighed as he relieved himself in the sink. (EEEWWW) Once he was done, he zipped up his pants and sat back down. Then, the sleepiness swept through him like a fish inwater. **

**He yawned contiuously but he knew he should stay up. _Maybe if I just close my eyes and move my leg, that'll be enough to keep me awake..._ He thought. Beast Boy closed his eyes and kicked his feet against the ground. After a while though, he slowed his feet until they stopped moving completely. His breathing slowed and he relaxed, and he laid his head down on the bed adjacent to him. Beast Boy sighed as he slowly fell into a deep slumber...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Beast Boy jumped up from where he slept. He looked over and didn't see Raven wasn't there anymore. A greatfear then swept over him as he jumped up and ran out of the room. He looked right, then left, and didn't see anything, so he just ran all the wayto Raven's room. He opened the door. Nothing. Nothing but darkness...Raven wasn't in there. _Great..._****He thought as he walked out.**

**_If Raven had woken up, she would've woken me up too...Wouldn't she?_ Beast Boy thought as the panic spread even worse through his body. _What if Rc has her?_ Beast Boy ran out of the room and into the guest room. Again...Nothing. Beast Boy then ran out of the guest room, tripping all over himself until he went into the common room.**

**Once he got into the room, his greatest fears had been complete. What he saw made his heart crumble. Raven...In a pile of blood, a great big butcher knife sticking out of the spot where her heart was supposed to be. Rc standing over her and smiling evilly. She turned around and saw Beast Boy. Her expression never changed as she walked over to Beast Boy.**

**A feeling of anger swept over him. But he was too shocked and scared to move as Rc stood in front of him. Her expression then changed. "I did it for you Beast Boy...Because...I really truly love you, and I want you to know that." Rc smiled weakly, blood all over her shirt and part of her face.**

**"Beast Boy?" She asked, knowing he was not paying attention. "Beast Boy?" She asked again shaking him. No answer. "BEAST BOY!" She screamed.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"Beast Boy!" Beast Boy jerked his eyes open as he looked around and saw that it was not Rc shaking him, and that he was not in the common room, but in the infirmary. "R-Raven!" Beast Boy said weakly, he was sweating like crazy. He opened his eyes more. Yes, it was Raven! Beast Boy jumped at least 3 feet in the air and hugged Raven like he'd hadn't seen her in years.**

**"Raven! Your alive! I thought you had died!" Beast Boy shrieked like a 10 year old girl. "If I was dead, then why'd you put me in the infirmary and fall asleep in the bed beside a rotting corpse...?" Raven asked. Raven's eyes widened. "Y-you weren't going to...Do anything...were you?" Raven shuddered. Beast Boy laughed as he hugged her.**

**"No Raven, it was in my dream...Rc had-RC!" Beast Boy yelled. "Whats wrong Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "Well, when I told her I lovedyou more, I told her to leave, and nowI really wonder if she did leaveor not..." Beast Boy said, as Raven blushed. "So-you picked me over her?" Raven smiled. Beast Boy grinned, "Of course I would. I love you, Raven!" Beast Boy said as he passionatley kissed Raven, and Ravenpassionatleykissed back.**

**When Beast Boy and Raven let go, Beast Boy asked, "Hey, you strong enough to walk?" Raven shrugged. "Lets see." Raven said, getting off the bed and standing up straight, and not wincing. "I guess I am strong enough." Raven nodded, and Beast Boy nodded too.**

**Beast Boy got up from the chair he was in and walked over to Raven and then hugged her again. "Glad your okay, Rae." Beast Boy smiled. "Me too." Raven agreed, hugging back. As they were leaving the infirmary, the alarm went off. Beast growled. "Great, who could it be this time?" Beast Boy sighed.**

**Beast Boy and Raven both ran into the common room, where they met up with Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. Robin turned around to announce what has gone down in the city. "Okay guys, really bad knews. Slade is back." It was quiet(Except everyone gasping) as the shock spread through them all.He had been dead for some time now, they all wondered how he could have survived Terra's attack. **

**Robin nodded in agreement to their shock. "But it gets worse...He has and apprentice." He added, while again, everyone gasped. Robin finishes by saying, "Titans, lets get down to the park to see what he's up to! Titans, go!" **

**Everyone ran to the T-car and then got in. "This won't be east Titans." Robin sighed. "We have no idea what Slade is planning, so be careful, this could be a trap." "Yes, I feel that Slade might pull a trickery plan on us, which will endanger the city and usonce more." Starfire added. "Yeah guys, we should go check it out. Don't worry Robin, we'll be on our toes, right BB?" Cyborg said, looking at Beast Boy and smiling. "Uh-huh yeah, we will be Robin!" Beast Boy smiled.**

**"Yes, we shall!" Starfire assured, while Raven just nodded, she wasn't too sure her powers couldn't work yet, but she just had to take a chance.**

**Once the Titans arrived at the scene, Slade was just sitting on a bench, next to someone reading a newspaper. "Ah Titans. Your a few minutes late. I was expecting you much earlier." Slade grinned.**

**"We were stuck in traffic, but we'll stop you no matter what!" Robin yelled, in his fighter stance. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled, as Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactal, and pecking Slade, who them grabbed his beak and then threw him across the park. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, running after the young greenchangeling.**

**Cyborg ran up and punched Slade, who had blocked it and punched him back. Cyborg then jumped up with ease and turned his right hand into a gun, aimed, and thenshot his solar-cannon at Slade.**

**Slade dodged the attack as he threw a disc, making the gas in the discexplode around Cyborg, making his system malfunction and fall to the ground. Stafire came up next with Raven right by her. Starfire flew up in the air and shot some of her green star-bolts at Slade,who wasblocking them with ease. Slade jumped up very high into the air and grabbed Starfire, making her lose balance and making herfall very hardto the ground below. **

**Fortunatley, Raven was right by Starfire when this happened, so she used her powers to lift a stray motorcycle and throw it at Slade when he came out of the rubble, Slade was hit directlyand then thrown back a distcance, while Robin ran after him.**

**"Guys! I'll take care of Slade! You find his new apprentice!" Robin yelled behind him, as he drew his bo-staff and started to hit Slade with everything they had. The other Titans nodded as they moved from the where they were and to the person reading the newspaper.**

**"Uh, excuse us." Cyborg said, loud enough for the person to indeed hear. "Listen, did you see someone with the man with the mask on?" "Yes I have." The person said, the voice soundedadolesent, but it paid the Titans no mind. "Shes right over here!" The person said, jumping up and punching Cyborg unconsious and then kicking Starfire out too. The girl looked over at Raven and Beast Boy and smiled evilly. **

**"Time to die." The girl spat. Raven and Beast Boy both gasped as they saw who it was. "No way...Rc? But why?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven grew a black aura around her. (obviously she didn't like Rc). **

**"Because I was never good enough for you! Raven was always better! Well no more! This time your going down!" Rc yelled, tackling Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, using her powers to fling Rcoff of Beast Boy andacross the park to where Cyborg was knocked unconsious.**

**"You ok BB?" Raven asked, very concerned. "Yeah I am." Beast Boy sighed, rubbing his head and then getting up. "Now lets stop her so we can hang out together!" He smiled as he ran after Rc. Raven blushed and then followed him close behind.**

Mwahahaha...A cliffie...I think. Well, that was quite an exciting chapter, eh? please R&R! And wish me luck on my move! Later!

The Fullmetal Alchemist...

Sticklad.


	14. Rc's quick demise

Hey! Sorry for the long update! I had, like, the next few chapters down on here but for some reason it screwed up and now I have to write them all again! GRR. Big shoutouts to all reviewers! YAY! BTW, this story is coming to a close in the next, say, 1 or 2 chapters, ok?

**"Beast Boy! We should get Cyborg up to, we need to think about this!" Raven said, catching up with the green changeling. "But, Raven! We can't put our lives in danger any longer! I want to get out of this hell hole called Jump City and start a life with you! And to do that we need to stop Rc once and for all!" Beast Boy panted, transforming into a cheetah and charging at full force. Beast Boy tackled Rc, head on, and Rc stumbled to the ground.**

**Beast Boy then transformed into a gorilla then tried to smash Rc, only hitting her twice because she was no match for him. "Beast Boy!" Rc yelled, not knowing how strong he really was. "Stop, please! I surrender!" Rc screamed, knees on the ground, begging for mercy. Beast Boy transformed back to his normal self and walked over to Rc. "Do you swear to leave Raven and me alone forever?" He asked.**

**Rc looked at the ground, then after what seemed like minutes, she slowly nodded. "Beast Boy! No, its a trick!" Raven yelled, but Beast Boy didn't listen. Beast Boy bent down and took Rc's hand, and then put both hands behind her back. Rc grinned at Raven who stopped in her tracks. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, as Beast Boy transformed into a pteradactol and started slashing Rc's back with his large talons.**

**Rc screamed and begged for mercy, as Beast Boy then transformed back into himself, with sloth arms and continued cratching her. Her clothes ripped to show her back, and it was bleeding intensly. Beast Boy continued to cut, slash, and bleed until her bones showed, and by then, she was onconscious. Raven begged Beast Boy to stop, why was he doing this?**

**Then Beast Boy did the impossible. He slit Rc's throat, as she fell limp on the ground. "Beast Boy..." Raven gasped, as she fell to her knees, as she slowly felt Rc slipping away from her body, Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for Rc. This wasn't like Beast Boy, not like him at all.**

**Raven then felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around. There, she saw Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all smiling at her sadly. "It's okay Rae, its not your nor Beast Boy's fault." Robin said. Raven looked confused. "Did you not see him toture her to death!" Raven yelled, rising from the ground.**

**"Love changes people, Rae." Was all Cyborg said, and Raven frowned. Raven turned to Rc on the ground, in a pile of blood. "Raven, listen." Robin started, and Raven faced him. "This is exactly why you guys should leave together. Your almost 18, after all. And us titans...The Teen Titans; are leaving the adolesent years we have so fondly lived in. Beast Boy killed off the greatest of all foes. Beast Boy's own demons Cyborg set into Rc. It was all a plan." Robin smiled softly. "Beast Boy actually had a demon inside of him. Killing Rc released it; all the pain, all the hate, all the guilt. They have now been freed. Cyborg built Rc to help Beast Boy. He was actually slowly falling apart, Raven, and none of us but BB knew it. Thats why he told Cyborg."**

**Cyborg smiled. "He aked me to help him, and I did. He doesn't know it now, but his life is as perfect as can be." "So...You never loved me?" Raven asked. "Sure I did, your like a sister to me. I had to fool you guys in order to think nothing of Rc was a plan."**

**Raven was still confused. "How could all of Beast Boy's problems be in Rc and now released?"**

**Starfire was smiling now too, "Friend Beast Boy wanted you to have emotions. When friend Cyborg made clone Rc, she was you, only with emotion. Then, friend Beast Boy realized that you are the perfect just the way you are." Raven shrugged. "I guess."**

**Cyborg and Robin laughed. Beast Boy then came up to the Titans. They didn't tell them of the plan they had schemed, and they 'scolded' Beast Boy for killing Rc, but since she was only a clone, they didn't have to arrest him.**

**Whil they were in the car, Raven had something pop into her head. "Where did Slade go?" She turned to Robin, who smiled nervously. Starfire nudged him with his elbow. "I-I've decided that I should let this whole superhero thing go, and marry Starfire, and live on Tamaran as the second heir to the throne." Starfire nodded approvingly. "The Slade was hired to destroy the Teen Titans. Once we leave, he shall leave too."**

**Raven nodded in understanding. Raven didn't want to leave though, all the memories from the teen titans. Finding Terra, dating Beast Boy, fighting Slade, dating Beast Boy, defeating Doom Patrol, dating Beast Boy. OK, so maybe most of her memories was with Beast Boy, but whatever.**

**Beast Boy turned to Raven and then kissed her, very softly. "Raven, I love you more than all the tofu cheese-its in the world." Raven laughed inside. "I love you more." Raven smiled.**

**The End**

Oh boo-hoo its over. Thanks to all who reviewed. If I left you with some questions needing to be answered, just email me. Cause I don't feel like email each and every one of you, asking if you have a question. So I hope you liked it and heres shoutouts to all who reviewed , my story through the chapters...

**Chapter One:**

**Justine, BeastBout XR, warp, RaeRox, warprince2000, SkyMaiden, Terra, Teleportal, Jason Cristerna**

**Chapter Two: **

**TheUbu, lindsey, RaeRox, warprince2000**

**Chapter Three: **

**HPFan, RaeRox, lindsey, Goddess Of Mystery, Teleportal, moo, warprince2000, Story Of My Liff, The Ubu**

**Chapter Four: **

**lindsey, RaeRox, Goddess Of Mystery, Teleportal, warprince2000**

**Chapter Five:**

**Robin's Fair Lady, lindsey, RaeRox, SkyMaiden, Goddess Of Msytery**

**Chapter Six: **

**lindsey, Goddess of Mystery, Teleportal, RaeRox, moo, warprince2000, SkyMaiden**

**Chapter Seven:**

**RaeRox, moo, DarkRaven888, warprince2000, lindsey, Teleportal, Goddess Of Mystery, SkyMaiden**

**Chapter Eight:**

**lindsey, moo, ravnbb2855, Goddess Of Mystery, TheUbu, SkyMaiden, RaeRox**

**Chapter Nine:**

**DarkCypher, lindsey, warprince2000, RaeRox, BlackRoses4Raven, SkyMaiden**

**Chapter Ten: **

**StalkerSamurai, moo, BlackRoses4Raven, lindsey, SonadowX, SkyMaiden, warprince2000, TheUbu, RaeRox**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**HPFan, The Ubu, lindsey, warprince2000, RaeRox, StalkerSamurai, moo, BlackRoses4Raven**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Anime Chick009, emilyx3, warprince2000, TheUbu, BlackRoses4Raven, Prince V, moo, me, RaeRox, WindScar8, Ravenwithemotion, AddictiveJon, Dark Wolf 021**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

**AddictiveJon, lindsey, BeastBoyX, Teleportal, SkyMaiden, StalkerSamurai, warprince2000, ChickenLuver 101, Anime Chick009, RaeRox, moo, Dark Wolf021, Goddess Of Mystery.**

**Now, lets see who reviewed every chapter...**

**Congratulations! It's RaeRox! Guess what? This story is dedicated to you! You rock! I hoped you likey and continue to be one of my fans! W00t!**


End file.
